The Wind at my back, the blade in my hand
by Serpenti
Summary: Jetstream Sam of Desperado, a trained killer and swordsman. Welcome to Ylisse, Sam. What will you do now? Rated M due to Blood and Gore, along with plenty of violence. Possibly a little bit of coarse language. First Metal Gear/Fire Emblem Crossover ever!
1. A first impression

Jetstream Emblem By Serpenti

* * *

_So this is the afterlife? Can't say I'm too surprised with what I've been given._

Jetstream Sam. Full name, Samuel Rodrigues. A, for every sense of the word, kiler. One of the Winds of Destruction. He was a vigilante in Brazil before becoming a part of the forces of Desperado, the group in which he met the other winds. However, out of them, he only had one comrade he trusted, and that was the American, Sundowner.

Then there was that kid... Raiden, that was his codename. His real name was Jack, as he was best known, Jack the Ripper. He was glad that when he and Raiden fought, Raiden had accepted who he was. He felt no shame at being killed by him, as he was about as worthy as they come.

The battle between the two was amazing. Swords clashed, sparks flew, blood was spilt, it was exhilirating! The final was dealt, and Jacks blade cut across his chest. He knew the cut was fatal, and accepted with a smile.

But the fact the fact that he still felt... alive, was off putting.

_Aren't I dead?_

_**No dear Samuel, you are stuck in between realms.**_

Whoever that voice is... She sounded beautiful. The way her voice seems so soothing was a bit of a jolt to the hardened killer. He wasn't one to be caught off guard, and when he is, it irks him to no end.

_Well that sounds nice, whoever you are, but who the hell are you?_

Yes, despite being dead, Sam wasn't one to not be a bastard. Any authority never sat well with him, but he understood the necessity for it.

"_Peace, I mean you no ill will. I simply wish to ask something of you_."

Sams dark vision was suddenly brightened as a light seemed to pierce through the empty void of nothing. He tried to look down at his body, but his head refused to look away from the amazing sight before him.

A woman. Not just any woman, she was a knockout. She would make Mistral look downright hideous compared to her. He held no infatuation for the Frenchwoman, but he would not deny her looks.

But whoever this lady is, she was beyond words. With Green hair(of all colors...), a sort of red dress that while wasn't too revealing, yet left nothing to the imagination, with eyes that seemed to capture his attention.

_Well. This was not something I would expect in my... un-life time._

Yes, he still felt his sarcasm. And despite it, that seemed to elicit a giggle from the woman.

"_You seem surprised, warrior. And thank you for those compliments._" She smiled gently

_Well then you're quite welcome. So, what exactly is your name?_

"_I am Naga, and I want to give you something. A chance to start anew in a world that would accept your ideals, your means, you honor._" That grabbed Samuels attention almost immediately. Just what was she playing at…?

_Well. Not that it doesn't sound enticing… Naga. But what exactly do you mean? I doubt you're doing this out of the kindness of your heart. A killer like me, I have no regrets with how I lived. A second chance isn't something I care for._

Samuel was a blunt man. That much was certain.

Naga had a sad smile on her face, which only served to confuse the swordsman. "_Unfortunately, you are right. Normally, I would not bend such forces as sometimes it can have unforeseen consequences. But…_" She looked away with slight shame, "I _truly wish to save the world under my care… I do not wish for one of its timelines in one of the planes to happen. It is too cruel for such a thing._"

Sam paused for a moment. This was quite strange. A goddess was pretty much begging him to help her world along with a path that saved it.

Once again, not something he ever expected in his un-life.

He sighed, somehow.

_Well, when you put it like that, it's rather hard to refuse such a request. What do you want me to do?_

Naga had paused for a moment, "Y_ou… you truly wish to help? If you wish to pass on, I do not fault you. I would not wish this upon anyone. Having to live a second life, having already passed on from-_"

_Sheesh, you like to lay it on thick, don't you? I don't mind jumping into whatever your world is and helping out. After all… people do call me my father's son for a reason. If you got a problem, I'd be more than happy to cut a few people open to protect the less fortunate souls._

The greenhaired goddess was taken aback by Samuel interrupting her, but she couldn't help but smile, "_I see… Thank you Samuel. You truly are a good man."_

Now now, don't go spreading such rumors, heh, I have a reputation to keep after all!

Naga nodded, her smile staying upon her visage, "V_ery well. I am not one to throw you into the world without something you're familiar with."_ At that, Samuel felt like he could move again. He looked down, and saw that he had his old body back. Well, minus his Cyber-suit. To complete it, he even has his arm back!

"Well, that's certainly a plus." He said with his rather trademark smirk, "Any other tricks you have?" He asked the goddess with growing interest.

Naga nodded, "_Indeed._" With a wave of her hand… Samuels sword appeared before him. Samuel was actually frozen on the spot at the very sight. His fathers blade, he would wield it? But he gave it to Wolfy for safekeeping should he have died, and he was quite sure he was dead. He looked at Naga with a confused, and questioning look. "It _isn't the exact blade. It is a copy._" She sighed, "_I understand that in your mind, it would be an insult to your fathers memory. I know I cannot replace such sentimental value. But I do not wish for you to go into the world unprepared._"

And she was right, too. He was absolutely livid. This was spitting on his fathers memory, to have a _copy_ of his blade was simply dishonorable. But… he couldn't fault her for what she did. He knew that he gave the true blade to Wolfy, and he wouldn't take that back. He sighed, and reached out and grabbed it. He felt a sudden shift on his body, and found that he was wearing leather armor similar to his Cyber-suit.

Though he was glad it wasn't as skin tight as his armor. Seriously, it really chafed at times. He didn't let it bother him, since now he'd be even lighter than before. "I know what you're trying to do, and I suppose I should thank you. So… what sort of changes did you do to the sword?"

She was silent for a moment, but nodded in thanks for not being too angry, "_I could not replicate the High Frequency function it held._" She blushed slightly in embarrassment, "_The sciences of your world are rather confusing to me, and I did not wish to attempt something I knew nothing about. But your sheath functions just as it did last time, but it's more… magical._"

Sam's eyes widened slightly at that. Magic? Well, this is getting even more interesting. "Alright, so instead of having to rely on ammunition, what exactly will I be using?"

"_Magic is a much more prominent force on the world I watch over, and is studied much more than science._" Sam had to grimace a bit at that. Sure, he was no genius when it came to science, but he had a lot of trust in it.

"Alright, so magic fuels my sheath, anything else?" He asked her with crossed arms. He couldn't help but feel glad that his armor looked somewhat like his old Cyber-suit. He had two large packs at his hips, great for carrying supplies. His pants were exactly as they would be if he were a civilian, while his leather shirt had metal plating on the chest and his right arm.

"_Your sword is almost as it was before, but it has a slight lightning enchantment upon it._" Sam drew the blade, and it still held that crimson glow to it as a reddish-orange lightning crackled on the blade. He smirked and sheathed it.

"My my, quite the gift." He strapped the sword to his hip, and looked at her, "Is that it?"

Naga simply nodded, and a white light appeared behind sam, "_Yes. Now, it is time for you to head to Ylisse. Good luck Samuel._"

Sam stood there for a moment, before his smirk grew as he turned towards the light and began to walk in its direction, "Call me Sam."

Without another word, a blinding white light had overtaken his vision, leaving only temporarily blind. When the vision cleared, he found that he was in an alleyway in a rather medieval looking town.

"Hm. Guess she was right…" Sam grimaced slightly, but shrugged, "Ah well. Have to make due, I suppose. Now, what did she leave me with…?" He began to inspect his bags, and found another bag inside it. Upon opening it, he found that it was a bag full of gold coins. Grinning to himself, he closed the wallet and placed it back in his bag, "Excellent. Now I'm not too helpless."

He exited the alleyway and looked around at the town before him. While it was rather medieval looking, he couldn't help but admire the way it looks. Stonework was obviously used to keep the buildings from toppling into the water. Sam guessed that they built this around a river, and was glad that people at least carried common sense. The soil, and food, must be good here. And at this moment, food sounds amazing.

He spotted a random passerby, and tapped his shoulder, "Excuse me sir, would you mind pointing me in the direction of an inn?"

The man offered a friendly smile and pointed to the west, "Yes, it would the only inn in town. It's owned by two brothers, Mick and Donald, rather friendly folks. Great food, too."

Sam paused for a moment, then chuckled, reigning in his laughter. "I see. Thanks." He gave a nod to the man, and went on his way. When he was sure that the man was gone, he began to laugh, his shoulders shaking. "Well… I did not think such a parallel would be drawn…" He said as his laughter finally died.

He opened the door to the inn, and was rather pleased at what he saw. It was something out of those fantasy novels Sam had read in his spare time. Lively, but not too lively. Just a relaxing atmosphere that Sam immediately grew to like. He walked over to the bar and knocked on it, "Excuse me, bartender? Would you mind giving me something to quench my thirst and perhaps to sate my hunger?" He asked with his playful tone.

The barkeep, a middle aged man with graying hair and a short beard gave a smile, "Of course!" He had poured sam a tankard of something, and placed it down in front of him. "But I can't exactly give you something to eat if I don't know what you want lad. Anything you'd like?"

Sam paused for a moment. He had a feeling that any meals that he knew of wouldn't exactly be around here… "How about a plain steak with a little bit of blood still in it?"

The man nodded, and went into the back, probably filling in his order. He drank what he guessed was mead and was surprised at the taste. It wasn't half bad. He shrugged and began to drink more of it.

He was actually enjoying his time here. "Certainly a quaint little town." He said quietly to himself. "Almost makes me want to settle down." He grinned slightly, "Almost."

When the bartender arrived with his steak, his grin grew bigger. It tasted perfect, the right amount of blood was still in it, and the meat was tender.

All was well. At least, until the door was kicked down and three people with rather large axes barged in yelling at people.

Well. Alright then. He was unperturbed, and continued to eat his steak. It was a welcome taste-

"Didn't you hear me!? Hand over your gold, now!" Who Sam guessed was the leader slammed the blade of his axe onto the bar top right in front of him, preventing him from reaching his steak.

Sam paused for a moment, and glared at criminal, "I was eating that, you know."

Sam must still be intimidating to people, because he could see the bandit sweat a bit, "Do you think I give a damn!? Just hand over the gold, or I'll pry it from your dead carcass!"

That got Sam going. He pressed the trigger on his sheath, and his blade erupted from its holster, the hilt slamming into the mans gut.

With the wind knocked out of him, the bandit fell to the floor gasping for air. Sam quickly caught his blade, and red electricity crackled and danced along the blade.

With a quick swipe, Sam brought the blade down on the man, severing his head completely. The blood splashed onto the floor with a satisfying squelch, bringing a smirk to Sams face.

The bandits inside the inn, surprised at the turn of events, stared in shock. Sam turned to them with his blade resting against his shoulders.

"Well? Come on, you had such bravado earlier!" He charged them, plunged his blade into the next bandits chest. He abandoned his blade for now, and ran at the next one. This bandit however was quick to regain his wits and try to bring down his axe on Sam.

Sam caught the blade between his palms, and smirked at the bandits surprised face. "Not too bright, are you?" He snarked at him, before throwing the axe to the side and threw a right hook at the bandits face and grabbing his body. With a quick spin, he threw the bandit out of the inn, and quickly grabbed his sword from the previous bandits body. He flourished the blade, ridding it of blood. He placed the sword back in its sheath, and gave a wave to the still shocked bartender and his patrons, "Sorry about the mess."

He felt a small grin at the realization that he had yet to pay for anything. '_Ah well. Can't be helped, I suppose_.' He walked out lazily with his left hand resting lazily on the pommel. He wasn't surprised to see some of the town set to flames. This is like a bad start to an adventure novel…

"Haha! Burn it all! Rape the women, whatever you want boys!" Sam turned and saw another man with a sadistic gleeful smile. Sam shook his head with disgust. Sundowner was like this man… well, minus the rape part. Surprisingly enough, even Sundowner had standards.

He paused when he saw four people on the other side of the bridge across from the inn. '_Hm? Are they going against them? Maybe I should watch and see._'

And wait he did. He observed them fighting, and could tell who was support and who were the main fighters.

The man on the horse in light blue armor seemed to be dealing the most damage, along with a blue haired man with a ornate looking sword. Two women hung back, one was throwing… lightning bolts.

'Naga wasn't kidding… there's honest magic in this world. Lightning bolts no less!' Sam paused, before shrugging, "Doesn't top REX's railgun, though…" Or RAY's. Anyone would be hard pressed to out due RAY.

Besides that, he noticed that the woman that threw lightning seemed to be calling the shots, yelling orders to the others.

The girl that stayed back with her seemed rather young, but she held a staff at the ready.

It wasn't long until there was only the bandit leader left. They all stood at the ready, while the bandit held an enraged glare, "How dare you kill my men!? I'll make you all sorry!"

Maybe now would be a good time to show himself?

They all tensed, and when the bandit was about to strike down on the blue haired man, Sam had suddenly appeared between them with his sword blocking the axe. He looked between all of them with a cocky smirk, "Mind if I… cut in?"

He would not apologize for his puns. He enjoyed them too much.

"You! You're the one who killed my boys in the inn!"

Sam smirked, and pushed the bandit back, "Guilty as charged. But," He put his sword back in its sheath, with his finger hovering over the trigger, "I do not apologize for taking out trash."

The man growled, and charged at Sam. When he was upon him, Sam pressed the trigger.

To the others, everything seemed to happen in a blur. Fire erupted from his sheath, and Sam slash upwards, from his waist to his shoulder. The man suddenly froze and stared down at Sam in shock.

With a smirk, Sam kicked the man, and he split in two. "And that," he flourished his sword, flinging the blood off, "is how it's down." He sheathed the blade, and turned to the slightly put off people. He threw his arms to the side, "So, just who exactly are you wonderful folks?"

* * *

A/N: So, here it is. My very first story(On this site, anyway). I do not own Samuel Rodriguez, or anything Metal Gear, not even Fire Emblem. Just like any other fan, I wish I did though. Metal Gear, most of all.

Anyway, drop a review telling me what you think if you want, and we'll get to see just how things would work out with someone from metal gear in this wonderful world of magic!


	2. One Of The Shepherds

I'd like to thank each and every one of the reviewers that said such positive remarks about my portrayal of Sam! It's good to hear that I got such an interesting character down-pat. Truth be told, I was actually thinking of an entirely different crossover when I made this. This was originally gonna be with Corvo Attano from Dishonored, but I decided on Sam due to how little there is of him already.

Now then, onto the chapter!

* * *

This was not what he had planned.

The knight in blue armor leveled his blade at Sam, and Sam could already tell that he would either find this man funny or probably annoying.

"Who are you? State your business."

The latter seems most likely. He glared at the knight lightly, "You know, you'd think helping you out with the bandits would at _least_ give me some credit."

The knight returned the glare, but apparently not as much as he could have. He probably understood what he meant. "And I understand why you would be annoyed. But as a protector, I must be sure."

Well… at least he was sensible.

"Frederick, that's unnecessary, you know." The dark haired man sighed and placed a hand on the rider's, now dubbed Frederick, blade, and moved it away from Sam. He turned to the mercenary with a apologetic smile, "Please forgive Frederick, he means well. What is your name, sir? I'd like to know who it was that assisted us so greatly." Judging by this mans voice, He was probably much younger than Sam. At least… 15 years at the most.

Sam gave a smirk, and rested a hand on his hip, "It's usually good manners to give your name first, isn't it?"

He saw a vein on Fredericks head pulse slightly at his words, while the man he was talking to chuckled a bit as he scratched the back of his head slightly, "You do have a point… very well, I am Chrom, and this is my sister Lissa." Said girl waved with a bright smile, What was somewhat interesting to Sam was the fact that her hair was in an odd style, and a sort of sandy blonde. "What is your name, stranger?"

Sam nodded, committing both Fredericks and Chroms names to memory. He looked at the man before him and smirked, holding out his hand, "Sam."

Chrom took it without hesitation and smiled, "A pleasure to meet you Sam, and I would like to thank you for helping us take care of these bandits. I doubt that with as many as there were we couldn't have taken them all on our own."

Sam's smirk grew wider, "Well, you certainly know how to flatter someone." He rested a hand on the hilt of his blade, "But why don't you get to the real reason you're speaking to me. I can tell you're just dying to say something."

Chrom was silent for a moment, but looked between Sam and the woman with black hair, "I wish for the both of you to join the Shepherds."

The woman seemed surprised, "E-erm, me? Are you sure? I've only just woke up, and I have little to no memories of who I am!" An amnesiac, hm? Interesting…

Chrom shook his head, "Nonsense. You've both fought bravely to defend Ylissians. That alone tells me that the both of you are honorable people."

Sam almost laughed. Honorable he may be, but good? Never. His hands are far too stained with blood to even be considered such. "Forgive my saying, but that hardly seems like a reason." Sam raised an eyebrow. "What is your real reason for having us join?"

Chrom sighed and looked at Sam, "Your swordsmanship, while gruesome, is highly effective. I do believe that you would be an amazing addition to the Shepherds." He turned to the woman, "And you, Aylia, your tactics and your magic led us," Sam cleared his throat, "Well, most of us, to victory." He chuckled, "I believe that the both of you could do some major good."

Frederick had finally broken his silence, "Milord, I don't believe that one instance is enough to toss logic to the side and simply trust them." Sam would be insulted, but he had a point. "For all we know, they _could _be assassins waiting for the opportune moment to strike." The knight sent a glare Sams way, "This one most of all. He fights to kill in the most brutal fashion. It's plain and simple."

Sam simply shrugged, "It's true. I was taught that way." He wasn't going to lie or sugarcoat it. That's the way he always fought, and that's the way he'll always fight.

The girl looked between Aylia and Sam and turned to Frederick, "I don't really see it, Frederick. I mean sure Sam seems a bit scary," Only a bit? Hm, he must be losing his touch… "But I have to agree with Chrom. He saved the people in the inn, and helped us. I think that makes him a good guy. And Aylia," She smiled brightly, "She was awesome with her tactics! And her magic was pretty cool too!"

….Sam just got the memory of those children. He held his pokerface, but the memories of the children Desperado forced into being soldiers left a vile taste in his mouth.

At the time, he simply didn't care. The ends justified the means. But the battle with Raiden made him think. Maybe he was wrong… a little.

Chrom smiled and chuckled, "It would seem that you are outvoted Frederick. Besides, my heart is telling me that this is the right thing to do."

"Will you not listen to logic, milord?" Frederick asked with a desolate sigh. Chrom simply shook his head, and Frederick merely nodded. "Very well…" With a final glance at Sam, Frederick went back into the solitude of silence.

Chrom turned to Aylia, "Well, welcome to the Shepherds," He turned to Sam, "the both of you."

"I'm… I'm honored." Aylia still seemed surprised, While Sam held an expression of amusement.

"Hm, well, hopefully this doesn't end up like the last mercenary group I ended up with." He remarked mostly to himself and nodded. "Alright, I'll do it. If only to see where this will lead me."

With that Chrom's smile grew, "Excellent! Come, we were making our way to the capital, as I must speak with my sister. " Sam and Aylia nodded, and they followed the group down the road. "The journey, while not the most exciting one," Chrom continued, "will take at least a day or two of travel."

Sam would have sighed, but the memory of their technology level kept it in him. "Well, shouldn't be too eventful then. The pace we're going, should only take a day." Based on what Chrom already said, Sam had guessed that the capital of whatever country this is wasn't too far off if he said it should take a day or two.

"Gah…. does that mean we have to camp out here again?" Lissa asked as she sighed. Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and didn't voice his opinion. He could tell that she wasn't complaining(Which was a good thing in Sam's eyes), but she didn't seem overly fond of the outdoors.

Not that he could blame her. He'd take a warm bed over the hard ground any day.

Chrom nodded, "Yes Lissa, that is more than likely the case." He could hear the amusement in Chroms voice. Oh boy, Chrom was already seeming like those outdoorsy types.

Aylia seemed to have her face buried in some sort of book. Upon closer inspection, Sam could see that it seemed to be a sort of book on tactics.

Leaving the two siblings to their own conversation, Sam decided to strike up one with the woman. The woman saw his approach and offered a smile, "Greetings, Sam. Something you need?"

Sam shrugged, "Nothing, really. Just looking for conversation. I figured that while I could get a laugh out of those two," he gestured to Chrom and Lissa, "but it's too easy. I figured I could at least talk to someone."

"And so you decided me? Well, I'm touched to say the least." She said with a giggle, "But, and pardon my assumption, you don't seem like the man to do things without a reason."

Hm… smart, and a good judge of character. Very interesting…. Sam chuckled and shrugged, "Alright, you caught me. I was bored."

She wasn't at all offended, as she just laughed a bit, "Well, thank you for giving me such a task of alleviating your boredom."

"You should be thankful," Sam replied with a smirk, "not many get the privilege of doing so." It was only now that Sam could get a closer look at the woman. She was about an average height, with an above average body. She was beautiful, no doubt, But Sam wasn't interested. Her hair reached a little bit past her shoulders, and the hair seemed to part enough to shower her emerald colored eyes.

The black she wore was interesting to say the least. Very baggy and bulky. Yet she seemed to wear it with no problem.

She laughed a little harder, "Certainly. Well, it was a pleasure talking to you Sam, but I must get back to this book. These strategies are simply too interesting to pass up." Sam nodded in understanding, and left her be.

A couple hours later, the sun seemed to be going down. They stopped in a small area in the forest to set up camp. Frederick set out to collect food for the fire, while Sam and Lissa went out to collect firewood. Chrom and Aylia were assigned with setting up the camp when they returned with the materials.

"Sheesh Sam, that sword is something…" Lissa said with slight awe as said swordsman and her walked back to camp, each with enough firewood to last the night.

Sam merely chuckled. "Indeed. I've always been fond of the blade." Despite not having the high frequency enhancement, he could still cut things pretty well. It confused him, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Though he only cut down a few branches, hardly something worthy of praise. Lissa had offered to help carry some of the wood, but Sam said no.

His father, while he mainly taught him swordplay, also taught him the basics of treating the fairer sex.

But he drew the line at soldiers, of course. He'd get killed otherwise. "Nah." He looked at Lissa with an amused smirk, "I'm not a cripple, I can carry a few twigs."

Lissa pouted slightly, but consented. "Fine." They walked in silence for a moment, until she broke the silence once more, "I forgot to ask, but where are you from? You almost look like you're from Chon'sin, but I don't know… that accent doesn't sound like it."

Sam raised an eyebrow, and paused in thought. Chon'sin sounds like some sort of Asian based country, given the name. "Well, you'd be right about that. I am not from any country called Chon'sin." Sam shrugged, an amused grin on his face, "But I'm not telling."

"Oh come on!" Lissa pouted, "Why not?"

Sam shrugged, and saw that they had made it back to the campsite before the others. He began to make a pit for the fire, "Well for one," He began, placing the logs against each other, "I just don't really feel like indulging curiosity. A man has to have his secrets, you know." He said somewhat teasingly, making Lissa pout even more.

"Gah, fine." She sighed, and sat down on the floor.

There was a pregnant silence between the two of them, until Lissa broke it. "Hey, um… Sam?"

"Yes?" He sat down on the ground, a few feet away from her.

"I know Frederick can be a bit mean at times, but… please don't hate him. He's only just being cautious is all." Lissa told him with a somewhat pleading look.

Sam raised an eyebrow, and shrugged, "Oh believe me, I don't hate him. If I did, I wouldn't be traveling with you." He crossed his legs, stabbing his sword into the ground as he sat on the ground. "I know how being a soldier is. I was one once myself."

"Really?" Lissa asked him, "With what army?"

"Not an army, a PMC." Sam corrected her.

"P...MC?" She parroted with confusion written on her face. "What does that mean?"

"Private Military Company." Sam told her, "We were soldiers for hire."

"Oh, so like mercenaries?" Lissa asked with a head tilt.

Sam chuckled a bit. He couldn't help but find the girl a little endearing. "Something of the sort, yes. We worked for the highest bidder. There were… four others that were similar in my skills."

"Huh, were they your friends?" She asked, interest and curiosity clearly written on her face.

Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes, "In a way, I suppose. One loved war, one was just plain nihilistic, another was dedicated to her cause a little too much, and the other was…" Sam sighed, "Well, he had not much of a choice. But I befriended him all the same. We all got along well enough, our working for a common cause does that."

"...So… you just fought? Didn't even ask why?" Lissa asked, a slight sadness in her voice.

Sam was silent for a few moments, before shaking his head. "No… I did fight for something. An ideal. One that I had forgotten a long time ago, but another reminded me of it…" Sam trailed off, memories of Raiden and his fights clear in his mind. Once upon a time, he had been like Jack. Fighting for justice, righting wrongs that company bigwigs caused without remorse. Then he met Armstrong… the bastard forced him into The Winds of Destruction after severing his arm.

Sam shook his head. No, he wasn't forced to do anything. He joined of his own free will. At the time, he believed that his cause just wasn't strong enough, nor was his commitment to it if he was defeated by Armstrong. Yeah, the man was psychotic, but even so, the Senator did raise a few valid points.

"Sam?" Chrom's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Are you alright, friend? You seem out of it." Sam looked around, and saw that everyone had came back.

"Damn, did I really space out that long?" Sam rubbed his eyes, "I'm losing my touch…" He muttered. He shook his head, "No, I'm fine Chrom. Just doing some thinking, is all. So!" He turned to Frederick, "What are we having for dinner, oh master hunter?" He asked sarcastically.

Frederick gagged a bit, appearing green. But he did reply, "Bear."

That stopped Sam. "Bear?"

"Bear."

"...Interesting." Sam would not bother trying comment on how that was interfering with the food chain, it would possibly end with him just being exasperated. If only slightly, anyway. "Anyway… so, we arrive at the city of Ylisse tomorrow?" Sam returned back to his spot, allowing Frederick to go about his business.

"Yes, I will show you the barracks of the Shepherds when we arrive, but I will also introduce Robin to the Exalt." Chrom stated.

Exalt? That was certainly a different term for ruler. Sam shrugged, "Very well, I won't complain." The rest of the night seemed to pass by, the others making some form of small talk amongst each other while Sam sat in silence. Much was running through his mind at the moment, such as just what we it that needed his help? Naga wasn't exactly very specific, and from what he saw of these people, they could handle themselves quite well without him. So what was keeping him here?

He knew why. He wanted to know just what were these peoples ideals. Why would they fight, why do they live, why do they do what they do. It was an important thing to Sam, ideals. They can show the character of a man or woman.

But that was a question for another night. Right now… he just relaxed.

"Ah, Sam!" Chrom's voice caught his attention. He looked up from his meal, and looked at the young lord with a raised eyebrow. The dark-blue haired man smiled, and stood up. "Would you care to spar with me? After seeing your swordsmanship, I've been dying to know just how well you fight."

Sams smile started off small, but then started growing into an even wider grin than before. "Well young lord!" He stood up, grabbing the hilt of his sword and pulling it from the ground and placing it at his hip. He gestured for Chrom to follow him. The man complied, falling in behind him. They were a safe distance away, enough for them to still be visible to the others. He could see just how paranoid Frederick could be by just looking at him. "First you had my curiosity, now you have my attention."

Chrom pulled out his own, elegant looking blade. "I was hoping so! Now then, shall we?"

Sam's grin grew, and he pulled his muramasa from his hilt, the red lightning crackling off of the blade. "Lets dance!"

* * *

"Gah… dammit, now that just plain hurt!" A man with a southern accent groaned. He rose from the ground, and cracked his back. "Ah, now that hits the- wait a minute." He looked himself over, his bald head shining in the moonlight. "What the hell happened to my enhancements!? Or my shield and armor!?"

The giant of a man wore black plate armor that was somewhat form fitting, showing off his muscle. He stood a solid 6'8", and at his hips were two swords with a rectangular blade. On his shoulders, were giant plates of red armor that had a slight glow about them. "...Almost looks like it. But why the hell am I fully human again?"

He scratched his head, a barcode on his forehead. "Hm… Well, I certainly won't find any answers around here." He began to walk forward, deeper into the forest. "Where ever I am… Lets see if they've heard of Sundowner."

* * *

A/N: And there we go! Finally, after so long, the next chapter of this bloody story! I hope you all liked it and it was worth the wait. Now, as stated before, I own nothing but the idea of Metal Gear characters in Fire Emblem.

'Till next time!


End file.
